


Dog don't bite

by SawakoHR



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad English, Connor take care Sumo, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Meet Hank Anderson in the park, Romantic Fluff, Sumo its a good boy, Sumo miss you, Walking with Hank, Worried Hank Anderson, the traduction maybe sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawakoHR/pseuds/SawakoHR
Summary: Once you met an android and old man, heroes to save you from a cute and fluffy attack.





	Dog don't bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am learning english now, so I decided to do some practice translating my fics (my first language is spanish), so please feel free to let me know if something is badly written, and of course, if you liked my story ... Si hablas español puedes encontrar la historia aquí: https://www.wattpad.com/605073882-detroit-become-human-oneshot-hank

"Sumo!" It was the last thing you heard before being knocked down by a huge San Bernardo dog, the impact left you with a sore back, you tried to breathe between all that fur and licks that you received of the dog.

“Sumo!” A young man with brown hair pulled him from the collar to take it off you.

“Damn it Connor, did you catch him?” A second voice was approaching in a hurry.

“I have it Hank!” At last he was able to remove the dog from you which was struggling to lick you again.

“God! I really sorry” The old man approached to you “Are you right?” He offered you his hand to get up.

“Yes” You take his hand and stand up, you tried to clean the drool.

“Excuse me Miss” The young man approached you while offering you a handkerchief “He broke his leash”

“Well ... I'm glad he liked me, I don’t want to know what I would have done if it had not been like that” You laughed nervously.

You looked attentively at the young man, you realized that it was an android, you had overlooked it because of it’s casual attire.

“Again, I'm sorry” The old man scratched his beard “I'm Hank and he's Connor” pointed to the young man who was still struggling with the dog “And this is Sumo”

“Nice to meet you, Sumo” you caressed the back of the dog that moved it’s tail hard.

“It's strange that Sumo gets excited like that with strangers, he likes you very much” Hank approached to help hold the dog that seemed more excited by the caress you gave him.

“And what is his name Miss?” Connor asked curious.

“Oh ... I am (Y/N)” You realized that you had not introduced yourself.

“Nice to meet you” Connor extended his hand, you answered his greeting.

Hank watched you silently.

“Well I ... I think I'll go home, Sumo's slobber starts to dry up” you laughed.

“Allow me to accompany you” Hank came up to you “Connor, Can you take charge of Sumo?” He look at him while improvising a leash for the dog.

“Don’t worry Hank” He smiled.

“See you soon Sumo” You pat his head.

Sumo started whining when he saw you walking away with Hank.

“I'm sure that sadness is for you“ Hank put his hands in his pockets.

“I don’t think so, you are his owner” You smile.

“Well, he had never been so excited to see me ... in fact, that's the reason why his leash broke” Hank take his hands out of the pockets and cross arms.

“Oh really?” You asked curious.

“Yes... He had been crying for a while since you entered the park, wanting to go where you were, pulled it so much that the leash broke, Connor almost scrape his face” Hank smiled.

“Did you see when I entered the park?” You looked at him with surprise.

“I ... well, there are not many people in the park at this hours” Hank had a slight blush.

“Ah ...” You sounded somewhat disappointed.

Hank noticed the tone and looked at you “Well ... that was not the only reason why I noticed”

“No?“ Your cheerful tone returned.

“Yes...” He paused trying to take courage to say something “Connor warned him ... I mean ...” Finally gave up what else he really meant.

“Ah ...” You shook your head again disappointed.

He felt stupid, he wanted to tell you he was the first to see you while sitting on the bench. While Connor and Sumo were playing with the leaves that fell on them.

You had called her attention by the way you walked, you looked like an attractive woman, maybe you remembered to his dead wife a bit, but at the same time, you looked so different, full of light.

He spent some time looking at you until Connor got tired of calling him and now he was moving him hard by the shoulder “Hank! Hank! Sumo has a little impatient, Can we go to the games?” Take the old man out of his thoughts.

That was, that was stopped him from approaching you, he was a old man. He saw Connor and his inexhaustible youth, he thought he had more opportunities with you than him, he sighed resignedly.

He was not sure if Sumo had sensed all that, but now his interest was to run to the other side, where you were, Connor struggled to hold it, but the rope was thin.

Sumo really didn’t need more, he had never put himself in that way, he was a lazy dog that barely gave him to walk around the park from time to time.

You didn't have much to say, they advanced in silence, from time to time you sighed. They were a block away from your house.

“You can leave me here, I live in the corner” You pointed to the end of the block.

Hank stopped and looked at you sadly “I promised to take you home”

“It's not necessary” You sounded serious, after all, you had lost any hope with meet him better.  
“As you wish...” He put his hand in his pockets.

“Well… Thank you” You start walking.

You walked half a block when a hand stopped you from the shoulder.

“Wait!” Hank seemed agitated.

You looked at him a little surprised.

“Could we see each other again? I mean, Sumo will feel very sad if he does not see his new friend again” He nervous river.

"Only him?" You smiled

"Well also Connor, although he is an android, is exploring his emotions, he need a friend like you" He let go of your shoulder.

"Ah" You felt how disappointment returned to you.

"And of course ... I... I would be saddest if I don't see you again" Her cheeks were red.

He knew that at least there were more than 20 years of difference between you and he, but you did not seem so worried about it anymore.

Your cheeks had turned red too "How about tomorrow at the same time?" You smiled while your heart accelerated.

"It seems perfect to me" Hank smiled as he had not done so long ago, in love.


End file.
